Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Realms Away: Escaping Hell
by CreedCustodian
Summary: I guess you can call me a Sheevee. I would tell you my name, but I can't. There's to many for me to list. So I must escape Hell. To get a name. To survive. Maybe even find Purgatory. If I'm lucky.
1. Chapter 1

As I rose to my feet I glanced across to my family, huddled in the corner of the cove, struggling to keep warm. As the son of a Luxray and Eevee, I had been born with naturally thick fur. The only thing that was a little annoying was being penalized for having the same color fur as my mother, and being a Shinx; I was an odd ball. Sheevee. Eevinx. I won't go on. But anyway, to sum it up my life s-never mind. I want to be normal. But I can't. Not here anyway. So I have to go. To escape this Hell. Maybe find Purgatory.

I slung my pack over my shoulder, silently nudged the door open, and left. Probably for the last time. I didn't plan on returning. If I did, I would only be in more trouble than when I left. Course, my parents would only punish me for making them worry, but still. I had to go. As I turned onto the road that lead to the forest, I hesitated for a moment when I heard the call of a Hoothoot, but continued on, pretending to ignore the presence of the small bird. I didn't show I was really scavenging my surroundings for its plump form; only my eyes fleeted about, jumping to the origin of any sudden noise or movement. Then I saw it's shadow, cross the path and land in front of me. "What do you want," I snarled, careful to keep my voice low.

"Where do you think your going at this hour?" Feathbol said.

I felt my claws slowly retracting into their sockets. "Feathbol, please go! I don't have time, I must leave."

"But why? I mean, what good will it do, your just spe-"

"Don't even go there with me! Do you know what kind of _Hell _I've had to live in for the entire fifteen years of my sorry little life?!" I spat, claws once again unsheathed. The little owl looked down, small tears beginning to form.

"I don't know how you feel, but I've shared in the sadness of another like you." I blocked out his words. I didn't care. I had to ditch this place. I walked past the hunched figure, who was sniffling dramatically, tears staining his face.

"You'll find him on Mount freeze. He's a white Umbreon." I couldn't take his rant. I sprinted away. Id spent ten years planning for this night, and I wasn't going to let a bal of feathers ruin it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wouldn't stop to rest for the next twelve hours or so. I had to get as faraway from home as possible. That sounds so weird-

_Everything hurt. My fur was caked with mud, I had to get home. The rain was pouring, and puddles of dirty water, crud and blood were forming. I was sure my nose was broken, and my left foreleg was definitely dislocated. It hurt to walk I had to get home. I could see spots already filling my vision. No...no...had... to...make...it..._

Shaking the memory from my head, I continued to venture deeper into the woods. I was careful to step on as many rocks as possible, so my trail wasn't easy to track. I mistook a Rhyhorn for a boulder, and after hopping onto its back, it had thrown me ten feet, causing me to land painfully on my side. The wind was knocked out of me, and as I rose to my feet, the Rhyhorn pummeled me over. Cursing, I narrowly dodged the charging hulk, preparing myself for another assault. As it came again, I fired up a Volt tackle and used it to counter my attacker. I should've known better. We collided, and once again, I was airborne, only this time unconscious.

* * *

**Authors note**

**What was the main characters mistake? Think of how the different Pokémon type effects the move used!**

**Thanks for those of you who have stayed with me this far.  
Special thanks to those who reviewed and followed right on the spot. **

** I have several polls on my page, and their all empty! Plz feel free to participate, I look forward to your feedback.  
Also, please checkout my other story(s). I need feedback to know if I should continue or not!**

**Thanks Again, Everyone!  
**


End file.
